vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringo Starr (The Yellow Submarine)
Summary Ringo Starr is a musician who lived out in England. After a special land of music known as Pepperland was taken over by The Blue Meanie, A Captain comes to his house asking for his and the other Beetles help. They come to help and travel through many dimensions to get back to Pepperland and free the land. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 3-A, Possibly Low 2-C Name: Ringo Starr Origin: The Yellow Submarine Movie Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Singer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Teleports around several times while fighting with the meanies), Duplication (Can duplicate himself up to 11 times), Immersion, Color Manipulation (His car can change colors), Body Control (Can fit their bodies in places they shouldn’t be capable of fitting in), Broadway Force, Empathic Manipulation (Despite The Blue Meanie despising music, being extremely aggressive and violent to anything upbeat, and being so anti positive, he would not take yes for an answer on literally anything, Ringo singing an upbeat song caused him to stop his attack on Pepperland, Started to like music, became much more positive and less aggressive, and started taking yes as an answer), Explosion Manipulation with Fireworks, Vehicular Mastery (Quickly figures out how to pilot and control The Yellow Submarine, Can pilot his car), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Took several arrows all over his body and healed from them near immediately after ripping them out), Creation (Can create physical giant words simply by singing and use them as ways of attack or defense, Can create random large or small objects), Danmaku via singing (Singing has filled up the entire screen with words both defensive and offensive), Stealth Mastery (Managed to sneak around a heavily guarded area without being spotted), Toon Force, Limited Portal Creation (Has a hole which he can use to get on the other side of anything), Reconstruction (By singing, he can fix something back to its original state), Non-Physical Interaction (Picked up a hole in the ground, Can grab onto the words people say), Size Manipulation (Can shrink and grow himself and other objects), Natural Flight, Resistance to Age Manipulation (After singing some, they managed to undo and stop the effects of their aging), Pain Manipulation (Was shot by several arrows and didn’t acknowledge feeling any pain, even when ripping them out), Paralysis Inducement (Can touch and interact with the items that leaves others frozen, Can reverse the effects on others by singing as well) | All previous abilities and Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (Can fly through time), Size Manipulation (Has shown to hide behind things much smaller than itself and still stay entirely concealed), Summoning (It summoned a group of several soldiers on horses) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can damage the Meanies who are comparable to him, Can damage the giant men who can take several hits from their own guns and survived, Their guns are capable of vaporizing other Meanies, who are relatively close to a humans size, Stronger than the dogs who ran into a piano hard enough to break it apart, Stopped a full speeding Locomotive train) | At least Universe level, Possibly Universe level+ (Fought back for a small amount of time with a creature who sucked up and ate all of the Sea of Monsters dimension, leaving nothing be a blank void of nothingness, As well eating itself right after) Speed: Immeasurable (Can pilot The Yellow Submarine which cannot pilot through The Sea of Time, A literal Timeline, Ringo existed and could move outside the Submarine while in The Sea of Time, Moved around in Nowhere land, which is an empty void of nothingness) | Immeasurable (Can move through The Sea of Time, which is a literal timeline, Can move in Nowhere land, an empty void of nothingess) Lifting Strength: Class K (Could stop and hold back a Speeding Locomotive, which weighs up to 300 Tons) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Universal, Possibly Universal+ Durability: Small Building level (Survived a car crash which caused a large explosion off screen and implied destroyed the car; Took several arrows hitting him with little reaction; Comparable to George, who took a shock from The Yellow Submarines engine; Took a hit that was hard enough to send him hundreds of meters away and wasn’t really hurt; Took several explosion happening right on him and was fine) | At least Universe level, Possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to its attack potency; Survived being sucked in by a creature who managed to suck up all of The Sea of Monsters, Survived it’s sucking attack which ended up destroying itself and everything inside, except for the submarine) Stamina: High (Traveled across multiple dimensions, took several arrow shots and was perfectly fine, outran dogs and dozens of meanies for several minutes straight while carrying large instruments) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his Car and Fireworks, Tens of meters with creation | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The Yellow Submarine, A Red Car, A Hole, Fireworks Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Is a skilled musician, and managed to outsmart The Blue Meanie and his large army of minions many times, Figured our how to pilot the Yellow Submarine within a few minutes) Weaknesses: As he pilots The Yellow Submarine through time, he will age along with it, However, this changes after him singing Key: Ringo Starr | The Yellow Submarine Others Notable Victories: The Player (Pixel Gun 3D) The Player’s Profile (Speed was equal, Vaporizing based weapons were restricted, The Player had access to everything else) Cuphead (Cuphead: Don’t Deal With The Devil) Cuphead’s Profile (Speed was equal, End game Cuphead was used, Ringos Submarine was restricted) Undyne (Undertale) Undyne’s Profile (Speed was equal, The Yellow Submarine was Restricted, Base Undyne was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Musicians Category:Music Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Yellow Submarine Category:Adults Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Performers Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:The Beatles Category:Movie Characters